


snälla, släpp in mig

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Communication, Evak AU, Falling In Love, M/M, Rain, Saving Each Other, Sharing a Bed, Smut, set in Bergen, skandi-fic, skandi-smut, stuck togehter, they're both alone but not for long
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Campus ligger öde, ingen är ute, och nästan ingen är inne heller. Alla är hemma och firar påsk. Eller, vem firar påsk egentligen? Man är ledig, alltså åker man hem. Till familj och vänner då. Äter mat tillsammans. Kanske några chokladägg.Han stelnar till. Vart är hans ryggsäck? Han vänder sig om, snurrar ett varv, händerna på axlarna där remmarna borde suttit. Hade han lyckats glömma den i affären? När hade han den sist?***Om att låsa sig ute, bli insläppt och kanske räddad.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Har haft så mycket lust att skriva, men så lite tid. Nu äntligen! 
> 
> Det här började med prompts från Evaktekets prompt generator, men jag är en mycket otålig människa och kunde inte vänta när jag väl kommit igång. Tack och förlåt. 
> 
> Ps. Det är väldigt mycket påhittat här. Vet inte hur stort påsk är i Norge - är man ens ledig på samma sätt som i Sverige? Och finns det en läkarlinje i Bergen? Universitetet är absolut påhittat, hela campus är ren fantasi.

Campus ligger öde, ingen är ute, och nästan ingen är inne heller. Alla är hemma och firar påsk. Eller, vem firar påsk egentligen? Man är ledig, alltså åker man hem. Till familj och vänner då. Äter mat tillsammans. Kanske några chokladägg. Är på hyttan. 

Isak har ingen lust att åka hem, har liksom ingen att åka hem till. Jonas åker skidor med sin familj och Isak hade inte velat följa med. Givetvis hade han blivit medbjuden, men ekonomin var sådär just nu, när han levde på studiemedel. Och så kändes det som en inbjudan av rent och skärt medlidande, på nåt vis. Han och Jonas hade inte haft supermycket kontakt det sista året, nu när han stuckit till Spanien för att plugga och Isak blev kvar i Norge. Drog till Bergen för att läsa där. Något sms då och då bara, med löften om att höras eller ses. 

Han korsar torget där det vanligtvis kryllar av studenter, viker av till vänster och rundar den första byggnaden. Snart hemma. Jeansen klibbar mot benen, den lite för tunna bomberjackan har börjat släppa in vatten, mössan har han glömt så håret är genomblött och händerna stelfrusna, fingrarna har liksom stelnat runt plastpåsens handtag. Jävla iskalla helvetes pissregn. Himlen bara öppnade sig, vattnet flyter ut över gatorna, dagvattenbrunnarna kan inte svälja mer. Stora pölar bildas i varje liten sänka och vattnet letar sig in överallt. Sugs upp av fibrerna i hans kläder och letar sig vidare; uppåt, neråt, inåt. Kyler och väter ända in på skinnet. Han flyttar över båda påsarna i vänsterhanden för att fiska upp nycklarna med den högra, sticker ner handen i jackfickan och rotar runt. Vafan. Givetvis har han lagt dem i vänsterfickan. Flyttar över plastpåsarna igen, har kommit under taket till entrén nu i alla fall, stoppar ner handen i vänstra fickan. Ingen nyckel. Sätter ner plastpåsarna på marken – den ena välter givetvis och en limpa bröd och en påse frukt ramlar ut på marken. Han plockar ihop maten, lutar påsarna mot väggen och sticker ner händerna i fickorna igen. Rotar runt. Ingen nyckel. Klappar på utsidan av jeansen, men känner inte konturen av någon nyckel där heller. Sticker ner händerna för säkerhets skull. Bakfickan? Inget. Jackfickorna igen, noggrant. Famlar runt bland kvitton och en tändare, slänger dem frustrerat i ena plastpåsen för att verkligen kunna leta igenom fickan ordentligt, men fortfarande ingenting. Känner med sina stelfrusna fingrar efter hål i fodret, klämmer runtom fickorna på utsidan av jackan, men hittar inget hårt. Ingen nyckel. 

Han stelnar till. Vart är hans ryggsäck? Han vänder sig om, snurrar ett varv, händerna på axlarna där remmarna borde suttit. Hade han lyckats glömma den i affären? När hade han den sist? 

Efter några sekunder har han scenariot klart för sig. Han hade tagit med sig ryggsäcken för att gå och sätta sig på biblioteket på campus, det var i alla fall öppet några timmar idag. Han hade packat ner dator, laddare, skolböcker och allt som krävdes för några timmars plugg. Köpt en cola och lite choklad i varuautomaten. Sen hade skyndat iväg till mataffären på hörnet som stängde tidigt idag, och då hade han haft väskan, han minns att han hade fått visa fram den i kassan. Som om han skulle vågat snatta något, liksom. När han packade ihop varorna så hade han lagt äggen och mjölken i ryggsäcken, och dessutom lagt ner plånbok och telefon i innerfacket, eftersom han såg att regnet öste ner. Iphonen var ganska ny, och han ville inte riskera fuktskador. Datorn låg i sin sleeve i det vadderade facket, så den var det ingen fara med. Så hade han ställt ryggsäcken på golvet, fortsatt att packa in maten i plastpåsar och skyndat hemåt. 

Utan ryggsäck. 

Ryggsäcken stod kvar i mataffären under en bänk. Och nu var affären stängd, hela stan var stängd. Röd dag idag, röd dag imorgon. Han skulle inte få tillbaka den på åtminstone två dagar. Nyckeln måste ligga i ryggsäcken också, givetvis. Han var en organiserad människa, höll ordning på saker. Men idag hade det bara blivit lite mycket. Några sms från mamma, herregud, Jesus dör ju imorgon liksom. För över tvåtusen år sedan, men det spelade mindre roll. Pappa som försökte tvinga honom att komma hem på besök, men skulle han spendera flera dagar i hans hus med honom och hans nya fru? Nä tack. Han skyllde på studierna, han läste trots allt till läkare, och stannade på campus över påsk. 

Så. Dyblöt i +3 grader på skärtorsdagskvällen. Inga nycklar och ingen mobil, så han kan inte ringa journumret. Och utan låsbrickan som sitter på samma ring som nyckeln som kommer han inte in i entrén, inte i trapphuset, inte in i hissen och inte in i sin korridor. Och kommer han ens in någon gång, så kan han ändå inte göra något eftersom datorn är borta den också. 

Fan. 

Han fryser på riktigt nu, huttrar i sina blöta kläder. Regnet piskar på taket till entrén, det ser inte ut att ge sig. Och vart ska han ta vägen? Försöka hitta någon att låna en telefon av så han kan ringa något journummer? Han känner ingen i stan förutom sina klasskompisar, och de har rest hem hela bunten. Och han kan ändå inte deras nummer utantill, har de flesta på messenger bara. Han kommer att tänka på sin farmor, som kunde alla telefonnummer utantill. Alla födelsedagar, alla telefonnummer och en massa årtal. Han kommer i alla fall behöva bege sig ut i regnet igen. Se om det lyser någonstans, hitta något bostadshus i närheten där han kan knacka på. Undrar om någon ens kommer släppa in honom, gör man det liksom? Släpper in någon okänd, lånar ut sin telefon? 

Fan. 

Han vill ju bara in. In till sitt rum, ta en varm dusch, sätta på sig sina mjukaste kläder, vira in sig i täcket och sätta på nån dokumentär på Netflix att zona ut till. Äta rostade mackor och dricka varmt te, inte tänka på något, inte tvingas prata med någon. Kanske till och med stänga av telefonen så han slapp fler jobbiga sms. Ja, det var ju redan fixat, några sms skulle han inte behöva läsa på ett tag nu. 

Skulle han ta med sig matkassarna när han gick iväg? Lika bra ändå, annars försvann de säkert. Eller blev plundrade av nån skata eller nåt. Isak suckar djupt, sväljer, försöker stålsätta sig, försöker mota bort tårarna som hotar att tränga fram när allt känns så hopplöst på alla plan. Så jävla ensamt. Han lyfter matkassarna och går ut i regnet igen. 

När han passerar D-huset får han syn på någon som skyndar sig mot byggnaden bredvid, ett exakt likadant hus som Isak själv bor i, fast med ett stort E på fasaden istället. Personen går med bestämda kliv mot entrén, och Isak skyndar på stegen. Är bara ett tjugotal meter bort, och ser tydligt hur killen fiskar upp sina nycklar ur fickan och håller låsbrickan mot dosan till vänster om dörren. Hör inte surret från låset på grund av regnet, men dörren går upp och killen är påväg in. Isak halvspringer och ropar för att få killens uppmärksamhet. Hinner precis inte fram innan dörren går igen, men bankar hårt på den, ser ryggen på han som precis gick in, en mörk jacka, luvan är uppdragen och han verkar inte reagera på Isaks desperata knackningar. Isak rycker i dörren, sparkar på den, allt för att personen ska vända sig om, han vill inte ut i regnet igen, han måste få komma in.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vem öppnar dörren då?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer <3<3<3
> 
> Jag fick sån fin info om hur påsken firas i Norge, så jag bytte lite dagar. Nu är det skärtorsdag, ser ni!

Even vänder sig om, hade hört att det var något off i rytmen till the message, det var inga basslag, utan någon som desperat bankade på dörren. En genomblöt kille, håret låg slickat mot huvudet, han hade nästan något vilt i blicken. Vinkade på Even med en till synes tung matkasse i handen. 

Han går tillbaka och öppnar dörren, släpper in killen som var i hans egen ålder. Hans gråa jeans var mörka av vätan, hela han såg faktiskt genomblöt ut. Näsan var röd av kölden och han verkade liksom helt slut. Lite uppgiven. Han vill bara låna Evens telefon säger han, men Even kan inte låta bli att fråga vad som har hänt. Inte av misstänksamhet, men av nyfikenhet. Följer uppmärksamt med på killens historia, om hur han liksom tvingat sig själv att ta vägen hem via Joker så han i alla fall skulle ha lite god mat att äta under helgen och lyckats glömma sin väska med allt i, och hur han nu behövde få tag i en vaktmästare, någon med jour, vem som helst som kunde hjälpa honom. Den blöta killen slutar prata, drar liksom efter andan, ser så himla ledsen ut. Ledsen och trött. Och ensam. Lite som Even känner sig. 

Han orkade inte åka hem till påsk, hade precis kommit iordning här. Fått skjuta upp skolstarten och missat någon kurs i början på terminen, legat hemma, sjuk. _Deprimerad_. Pallade inte föräldrarnas tjat, nej, medkänsla, medlidande, mer just nu. Alla som frågar hur det är. ”Hur är det _meeeed_ dig, Even?”. Sådär lite tyst, som om de skulle ha ett förtroligt samtal. Alla visste, såklart. Och det var därför det var så skönt att fly, att sticka till en ny stad, få en nystart. Han ville inte bli omhändertagen mer. 

Ville hellre ta hand om, för en gångs skull. 

Den här killen såg dessutom verkligen ut att behöva lite hjälp just nu. 

”Men du, vad heter du?”

”Oj, förlåt. Ja. Isak.” Han torkar sig under näsan med vänsterhanden, det hjälper inte eftersom allt på honom är lika blött. Skälver lite, trampar på stället och Even hör hur genomblöta hans sneakers är. Det klafsar om dem. 

”Even. Men du, Isak, du skakar. Du ska inte följa med upp till mig, så kan du få låna lite torra kläder? Låna duschen kanske? Så kan vi kolla upp journummer och sånt sen?”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det verkar som att det blir vartannat kapitel Evens pov, och vartannat Isaks. Så, åter till Isak.

Det var inte riktigt lönt att protestera, allt Even sa lät helt underbart. Bara tanken på att få komma ur sina blöta kläder, att få tillbaka känseln i händerna – att slippa gå ut i regnet igen. Han orkar nästan inte ens skämmas. Tappat sina nycklar, glömt sin väska – hur klantig får man vara? Tränga sig på någon okänd person, herregud, Even kanske bara skulle upp och hämta något och sen skulle han tillbaka till sina vänner? Eller till sin familj? Och så istället får han ta hand om en skitunge som inte lyckas hålla ordning på sina grejor, som låser sig ute och inte kan ta hand om sig själv? Han huttrar. Huttrar och sväljer och byter fot. Even har tagit ena matkassen åt honom, nu står de i hissen upp till fjärde våningen där Even bor. Even kollar på sin telefon, men kikar upp på Isak med jämna mellanrum. Och Isak vet inte riktigt vart han ska göra av sig, fokuserar på att hålla skälvningarna i schack. Han är så jävla kall, det blir nästan värre när man kommer in, när kroppen fattar att det finns annan värme, när den kan gå ur överlevnads-mode och börja försöka värma upp sig på riktigt. Det värker i fingrarna och bränner i kinderna. Han snörvlar, torkar sig på jackärmen. Möter Evens blick, han ser snäll ut. Inpackad i många lager, tjock jacka med luva, mössa, halsduk. Halslinningen på en stickad tröja syns därunder också. Helt klart mer begåvad vad gäller klädsel i Bergen än Isak. 

Evens rum är en exakt kopia av hans eget, alla rum ser nog likadana ut här. Ganska trångt fastän det inte finns många möbler. En säng, en liten soffa, ett soffbord, ett skrivbord, en stol, ett pentry. Standardinredning. Lite böcker och kläder i högar, garderoben står öppen med en flyttlåda framför. Väggarna är kala, bara den beigea vävtapeten med sin schablonmålade bård. Små, blå vågor på en och en halv meters höjd runt hela rummet. Den smala badrumsdörren till vänster precis när man kommer in. 

Isak stannar precis innanför dörren, vill inte lämna blöta spår efter sig. Ser på när Even rotar fram kläder ur lådan, kollar i garderoben, tar fram en t-shirt, hittar en annan. När han är nöjd med kläderna han har i famnen vänder han sig mot Isak, fiskar upp en handduk ur lådan och nickar in mot badrummet. 

”Här.”

”Fan, tack alltså. Jag ska skynda mig, du har säkert någonstans att vara, men..” han blir avbruten av Even. Som inte har någonstans att vara. Som säger åt honom att ta det lugnt, att värma upp sig ordentligt, och att det är helt okej om han vill låna schampo eller nåt. 

Isak slänger sina blöta kläder i en hög på badrumsgolvet, lägger upp de nya, torra – Evens kläder – på toalocket och drar förhänget för duschen. Snart rinner det varma vattnet längs hans kropp, han huttrar fortfarande, höjer temperaturen ytterligare. Känner hur strålarna träffar huvudet, rinner ner över ansiktet, bröstet, benen. Vänder sig om och värmer upp nacken, ryggen och skinkorna. Det är redan imma i det lilla badrummet och tack gud för centralvärme för här tar inte varmvattnet slut, Isak kan duscha tills han blivit genomvarm. Han tar ner duschen och håller den i handen, sköljer över bröstet, försöker punktmarkera med det varma vattnet. Spolar fötterna, det sticker i tårna och han är nästan rödlila i huden. Sätter fast duschen i hållaren igen och klämmer ut lite schampo i handen, Even sa ju att det var okej. Han börjar nästan gråta då han känner lavendeldoften som sprider sig i badrummet, det här schampot köpte alltid Eskild. Fina fina Eskild som hade tagit hand om honom när han behövde det som mest, men som han nu flyttat ifrån. Hela gymnasiet och året efter hade han bott i kollektivet tillsammans med honom och Linn, men när han kom in på läkarlinjen i Bergen så flyttade han. Undrar vad de gjorde nu? Han måste bli bättre på att höra av sig, herregud vilken dålig människa han är. Känner ögonen svida men vänder ansiktet mot duschen, sköljer bort tårarna men känslorna liksom ligger utanpå just nu, går inte att skölja bort. Den här dagen har sugit musten ur honom.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer, ni gör mig så glad! <3  
> Jag fortsätter med lite korta kapitel - kanske perfekta för en kort kafferast?

Even lyssnar på ljudet av vatten som rinner i badrummet. Vet hur varmt och immigt det blir på en gång om man duschar varmt med dörren stängd, det kan vara ganska skönt. Lite bastu-känsla, nästan. På fönstret rinner regnvattnet i strida strömmar, matchar ljuden från badrummet. 

Isak hade fått hans nyaste mjukisbyxor och hans bästa hoodie. En t-shirt utan hål i och så varma sockar, så han inte skulle frysa. Det verkade som att han också var kvar på campus över påsk? Så det var inte bara Even alltså. Bland hundratals studenter som flytt korridorerna så var de två kvar. 

Han undrar om Isak skulle vilja stanna kvar, här, hos honom. De kanske kunde se på en film tillsammans? Han har ju inte valt att stanna på campus för att han vill vara ensam, det var ju bara det att han inte orkade åka hem just nu. Måste få vara utan människor som ser på honom med medlidande ett tag till. Måste visa att han fixar det här. 

Han sätter igång vattenkokaren, det kanske kunde vara idé att bjuda på en kopp te? Det är ju varmt i alla fall. Viker ihop filten som ligger i soffan, hänger den på armstödet. Samlar ihop pappren som ligger på ena dynan, flyttar dem till skrivbordet. Slänger ner kläder som ligger slängda runtom i rummet i lådan istället. Känner ett behov av att fixa lite. 

När Isak kommer ut ur duschen är han rosig om kinderna. Håret är handdukstorkat och har börjat locka sig i topparna. Han har dragit upp de varma sockorna över byxmuddarna, har hoodiens ärmar över händerna. Han är nästan lika lång som Even, kläderna passar, skulle kunna varit hans egna. Möjligen att byxorna sitter lite tightare på honom och tröjan liksom sitter _bättre_ över hans bröst och axlar. Lång och muskulös, alltså. Even kommer på sig själv med att stirra, ler lite snabbt och ägnar sig åt att fixa fram te, tar ner ett paket tepåsar från skåpet. Häller det heta vattnet i två koppar, frågar om Isak vill ha socker i. Det vill han. 

Ungefär en timma senare har de scannat hemsidor, ringt alla upptänkliga journummer – de hittade bara två – dubbelkollat och provat igen, utan framgång. Ingen svarar, allt är nedstängt över storhelgen. Helt galet om man tänker efter, och Isak verkar helt uppgiven. Han hade haft flera idéer på lösningar och en absolut tro på att campus inte kunde lämnas helt oövervakat, men inget fungerade och ingen svarade. 

”Men du har ingen katt eller nåt?”

”Va?” 

”Har du några husdjur?”

”Nä, eller va?” Isak ser helt förvirrad ut. Hur skulle det kunna hjälpa honom? 

”Ingen som du behöver mata eller så, menar jag. Så då gör det egentligen inget om du blir borta några dagar?”

Isak ser inte ut att förstå nåt, och Even tar ett djupt andetag. 

”Men kan du inte stanna här då? Jag ska ingenstans. Lite loser kanske.. men du behöver inte vara ute i regnet i alla fall.” 

Isak tittar ner på sina händer, säger ingenting. Pillar med mudden på ärmarna, och Even fattar ju att han har gått för långt. Varför skulle Isak vilja stanna här? Han kanske tror att Even är värsta creepy stalkern nu, vem frågar ens nåt sånt? Fan. 

”Eller du kanske bara vill ringa en kompis, såklart. Här, du kan ta min telefon.”


	5. 5

Under tiden de suttit och letat telefonnummer och annan information har Isak upptäckt två saker: Even verkar verkligen bry sig, om Isak, en främling. Och, han är vansinnigt snygg. Kanske den snyggaste Isak sett någon gång, bara hans leende liksom? Det tar över hela ansiktet, får honom att lysa upp, det gör saker med Isaks mage, smittar, och om Isak var det minsta lagd åt det poetiska hållet så hade han antagligen kunnat säga något mer elegant, men. Det är han inte. Noterar att i anslutning till leendet finns ett par fylliga läppar, och att hans tänder är sådär vuxna. Fina, raka. Isaks egna har han sorterat under den mer barnsliga kategorin, med den lilla gluggen mellan framtänderna, och nu ler Even igen och Isak kommer på sig själv med att stirra. 

Det största leendet belönas han med när han tackar ja till att stanna hos Even. 

”Säkert? Vill du det?”

”Alltså, jag har inte direkt någonstans att gå. Och du kanske ångrar dig när du får veta vilken loser jag är, jag känner liksom ingen här. Eller ja, kanske några i min klass, men alla har ju åkt hem nu. Alla utom jag. Har liksom ingen hytta att åka till.. ” Isak ler lite, men kan inte se upp och möta Evens blick. 

”Du.. det är okej. Ändå tur att du råkade springa på loser nummer två, som inte heller pallar att åka hem.”

De blir sittande, ser på varandra. Skämten har blivit allvar, på nåt vis. Isak har precis råkat avslöja en liten pusselbit av sitt liv som han sällan delar med någon, den om sin familj. Eller avsaknad av, snarare. Och Even hade inte skrattat eller himlat med ögonen, han hade snarare sett ut som att han förstod. Lite ledsen, han också. 

Regnet fortsätter att piska mot rutan, det har blivit mörkt ute. Isak är fortfarande lite kall, drar upp benen under sig i soffan. Hungrig är han också, har inte ätit något sedan chokladbiten på biblioteket. Hans mage avslöjar honom med ett högt ljud och Even föreslår genast att de fixar något att äta. ”Du har ju till och med tagit med dig mat, vilken exemplarisk gäst, liksom!” skrattar han och Isak bländas återigen av hans leende, fnissar lite själv och då lägger Even liksom armen om honom, klappar honom snabbt på ryggen och lovar att de ska äta nåt riktigt _digg_. Han ryser till, både för att det var så oväntat men så himla fint, och för att han fryser och Evens hand värmde genom tyget. Lämnade nästan ett brännmärke.

Snart har han Evens stickade tröja över hoodien, tröjan som Even hade på sig själv. Det är hans varmaste tröja, sa han, och insisterade på att Isak skulle ta den. Den var varm när Isak tog på sig den, och luktade av Even. Hela Isak luktar av Even nu, iklädd hans kläder, sittande i hans lägenhet, med hans filt över benen. Isak lutar sig mot armstödet på soffan, borrar ner näsan lite diskret i tröjan. Någon parfym han inte känner igen, en ganska torr, tung doft med lite sötma, men bara en svag doft, den är inte sprayad över tröjan, måste komma direkt från Evens hud. Det luktar gott. En typisk herrparfym, men uppvärmd av Evens kropp har doften blivit något eget. 

Even håller på för fullt i det lilla köket, frågar om Isak gillar pasta, nämner nåt om mozzarella och går igenom Isaks matkassar, lägger in saker i kylen, hittar sexpacket med öl, utbrister ”gött!” och fortsätter packa upp. Isak har blivit tillsagd att sitta i soffan och bli varm, han behöver inte hjälpa till. Får välja musik på datorn istället, men har svårt att koncentrera sig på annat än Even. Bara några få meter bort. I tighta, svarta jeans och en t-shirt med uttänjd ringning, eftersom han gav bort sin tröja till Isak. Långa, smala ben och så håret som hela tiden ramlar ner i ögonen på honom. Han skalar en lök, skär en paprika, tittar upp på Isak. Fucking blinkar och Isak blir helt varm och lite generad. 

Vad händer?


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Återigen tack för alla fina kommentarer, blir så himla glad + pepp på att skriva mer!   
> Nu: pasta med grönsaker och mozzarella!   
> <3

Even hade också varit och handlat inför påsken, visste att den närmaste affären på hörnet brukade stänga under storhelger. Kombinerat med Isaks inköp hade de massa mat, och det kändes kul. Skönt, avslappnat. Och han slapp vara ensam. Det är alltid roligare att laga mat till två, dessutom, att ha någon att imponera på. Och han kände att han ville det. Imponera på Isak, alltså. Han hade sett så ledsen ut när han sa att det inte fanns någon hytta för honom att åka till, och Even kanske misstänkte att det fanns mer där, kanske hade han ingen familj alls? Med ens tänkte han på sina föräldrar, på sin storasyster, på de som han var så himla trött på just nu men som han egentligen var så otroligt tacksam för att ha. Han visste ju att de stöttade honom, att de gjorde allt de kunde för honom. Bara att han kände sig kvävd av det ibland. Det lät bortskämt nu när han tänkte på det, att han valt bort dem för att vara själv, när det fanns andra som inte ens hade ett val. Han måste skicka ett sms till mamma sen. 

Han hade inte planerat för någon traditionell påskmat, och det verkar inte Isak ha gjort heller. Bra så. Äggen sparar han till frukost imorgon, och går istället lös på massa grönsaker. Tomatsås med paprika, lök, squash, aubergine och så massa olivolja och färsk basilika. Pasta och mozzarella. Och så värmer han vitlöksbröden som Isak hade köpt i ugnen. Isak hade även köpt öl och Even har faktiskt en flaska vin som han köpte i veckan. 

Han sneglar bort på Isak där han sitter i soffan, helt invirad i filten, fokuserad på datorn. Håret har ljusnat nu när det torkat, det ligger i lockar och vågor över huvudet på honom, står i kontrast till hans mörka långa ögonfransar och gröna ögon. De hade Even sett när han satt bredvid honom på soffan förut. Hade fått säga åt sig själv att sluta stirra, för Isak var fantastiskt vacker och han kunde inte riktigt slita blicken från hans ögon och läppar. De höga kindbenen. Hela ansiktet, hans kropp, åh. Men Isak var här för att han inte hade någon annanstans att ta vägen, inte för att han ville gå på dejt med Even. Dessutom var det cirka 110% risk att han är helt straight, och Even hade ganska dåliga erfarenheter av att försöka kyssa straighta killar. Så. Chilla, Even. 

Men så tittar Isak upp, möter hans blick och all chill försvinner. Han blinkar – åh herregud, varför gjorde han det? – och Isak tittar generat bort. Men han ler. Isak ler.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi äter fortfarande, tydligen. Och pratar.   
> <3

Even har lagat massa mat, och det är otroligt gott. Isak vet inte när han ansträngde sig med färska grönsaker i maten senast, det blir på sin höjd lite gurka på mackan när andan faller på, men detta. Mozzarellan har smält och bäddar in allt i mjuk, krämig ostsmak, tomatsåsen är syrlig och perfekt att doppa vitlöksbröden i. Even har till och med öppnat en flaska vin och även om Isak i vanliga fall föredrar öl så är detta perfekt. Helt perfekt. 

”Så hamnade jag hos värsta kocken, liksom? Det här är det godaste jag har ätit, tack! Har du nån hemlighet eller?” Isak pratar med mat i munnen och blir belönad med ett sånt där leende från Even igen, ett sånt där som förvandlar hela hans bröst till mozzarella. Mjukt, vitt, fluffigt. 

”Tack! Nä, vet inte. Bara kärlek, liksom. Det är kul att laga mat till någon mer än sig själv.”

”Ja, alltså jag orkar typ aldrig laga mat. Kör nästan alltid färdiggrejor. Men hade ändå tänkt att anstränga mig lite nu i helgen, när jag inte har några föreläsningar. Fast jag hade aldrig lyckats göra nåt såhär gott.”

Samtalet flyter lätt, det är roligt att prata med Even. Han har nära till skratt, och får Isak att skratta också. Even säger att Isak ser ut som en läkarstudent, och Isak tycker inte att Even gör det. Båda har rätt. De skålar, svär över regnet, men är båda ganska nöjda med situationen just nu. Varma, inomhus, inte ensamma. Mätta. 

”Men hur kommer det sig att du är kvar här över påsk? Jag trodde garanterat att jag var den enda.” frågar Even efter en stund. Och något i hans sätt får Isak att vilja dela med sig, av sånt han egentligen aldrig pratar om. Även om det fortfarande är jobbigt att prata om. Så han berättar, om det dåliga förhållandet till sina föräldrar, om hans pappa som stack. Om hans mamma som alltid varit väldigt kristen, på gränsen till besatt, och som absolut inte kunde acceptera en homosexuell son, utan skickar bibelverser med hopp om frälsning och förlåtelse för Isaks skull via sms. Som ringer fast Isak aldrig svarar. Om hur Isak inte orkat åka hem till Oslo, eftersom han inte vetat vad han skulle gjort där. 

”..men jag tror egentligen att hon är sjuk, jag har kanske anat länge, men insåg det när vi läste mer om psykiska sjukdomar förra terminen. Hon har liksom alltid haft så konstiga utbrott, men vägrat söka hjälp. Jag kan ju inte diagnosticera henne, men kanske schizofreni eller nåt i den stilen. Det är ganska hemskt egentligen.” Isak tittar upp på Even, som lyssnat och hummat hela tiden då han pratat. Orkar inte fortsätta med sig själv nu. ”Men du då, varför är du kvar?”


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sån himla fic-bonanza nu, med Skam big bang. Helt underbart!   
> Jag kör på jag också, tack för att ni läser! <3

Så kom den då. Frågan som Even visste skulle komma. Varför var han kvar här? Av någon underlig anledning får han inte panik. Känner inget behov av att ljuga ens. Kanske skulle prova att helt enkelt berätta på sina egna villkor, för första gången. Öva sig. Och Isak. Isak. Han hade ju berättat. Sånt som han aldrig sagt till någon förut, det sa han själv. Med en viskande, låg röst först och blicken fast på sina händer. Och Even ville bara hålla om honom, fick lägga band på sig själv för att inte bara sträcka ut armen och trycka honom emot sig, kapsla in honom i värme och omtanke. Men kanske kunde han ge lite av sig själv i alla fall? Säga som det var? Få Isak att känna sig mindre ensam. 

Ett djupt andetag. 

”Jag missade massa skola, började sent på terminen för jag var.. sjuk. Så. Jag var hemma då. Och nu orkade jag inte åka tillbaka hem.”

Han berättar om sin diagnos, om saker han fuckat upp – inte allt, herregud – om den kvävande känslan av total övervakning han hade hemma, om hur han försöker sköta sig men liksom leva ett normalt liv samtidigt, klara skolan liksom. Och Isak lyssnar, nickar och ställer små frågor inemellan. Frågor som känns som omsorgsfulla, inte som ett förhör. Han upptäcker att det känns bra. Lätt. Och om han aldrig träffar Isak igen så spelar ju informationen han precis gav Isak ingen roll, men fortsätter de att ses – vilket Even innerligt hoppas på – så är det ingen stor, jobbig grej som han måste hitta rätt tillfälle att berätta om. Det är gjort. Avklarat. 

Maten är uppäten, och de sitter i soffan. Ganska tätt, för soffan är liten. En vanlig, mörkblå från Ikea. Tvättbart överdrag, det står en likadan i vartenda rum här. Even häller upp mer vin åt dem, flaskan är snart slut. Sneglar mot Isak, han ser mer tillfreds ut nu. Lugnare, har slappnat av i axlarna, lutar sig bakåt i soffan och håller fram sitt glas mot Even när han tömmer det sista ur flaskan. Viskar ett ”tack” och sätter glaset mot läpparna. Plutar lite med munnen då han dricker, adamsäpplet rör sig då han sväljer. Even måste svälja själv och tvinga sig till att titta bort. Kan inte stirra så. Men när han tittar igen så har Isak redan sin blick fäst på honom. Har flyttat sig lite mot Even, lutar sig framåt. Lägger handen på hans knä, bara längst ut, lite försiktigt. 

”Den här dagen var typ den värsta jag har upplevt någonsin, men nu så.. är den inte dålig alls längre. Så, tack.”


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alltså, ni förstår inte hur glada ni gör mig med era fina kommentarer! Tack! <3  
> Dubbel update idag, fredagsmys osv. Fast det är ju skärtorsdag, då.  
> <3

Isak ska precis ta bort sin hand, känner ju själv att han darrar, det här var dumt gjort, fan, han är dålig på spontan _vänskaplig_ kroppskontakt. Det här var inte vänskapligt, det här var bara awkward. Fan. Men så känner han Evens varma hand över sin egen, hans fingrar som lägger sig tvärs över hans egna, kramar åt lite, försvinner inte. En tumme som försiktigt stryker honom över handryggen och när Isak tittar upp igen så möts han av Evens klarblå blick. Hans ansiktsuttryck är öppet men ändå outgrundligt, han ser liksom forskande på Isak, munnen är lite öppen, läpparna fuktiga. 

”Jag har också haft en väldigt fin dag.” säger han sen, och klämmer Isaks hand igen, låter sina fingrar glida längs Isaks, ner mot fingertopparna och sedan in under Isaks hand, fingertoppar mot fingertoppar. Det kittlas, är varmt och känns i magen, kinderna och bröstet samtidigt. Känselkropparna sitter som tätast på fingertopparna, det läste Isak om förra terminen. På fingertopparna, läpparna och tungan och nu måste han svälja, måste dra in luft, måste komma ihåg att andas. Flyttar sin hand till Evens överarm, låter den glida ner längs tyget på t-shirten mot armvecket, sedan över bar hud med glesa blonda hårstrån mot handleden. Känner den lilla knölen av ben på utsidan av handleden – _ulna_ , det pluggade han på biblioteket tidigare idag, en evighet sedan – under långfingret. 

Under några sekunder eller en timma eller någon minut, det är omöjligt att säga, så sitter de där i soffan och Isak måste komma ihåg att regelbundet dra in luft i sina lungor, för Evens fingrar stryker honom över armarna, fattar tag i hans händer, deras fingrar tvinnas om varandra, släpper aldrig taget men finner hela tiden nya fattningar. Han tittar upp igen, kan inte hejda sig, låter sina fingrar stryka Even över kinden, helt försiktigt. Len hud, lite skäggstubb, och så ner över halsen till t-shirten med den uttänjda ringningen, följer nyckelbenet – _clavicula_ – med pekfingret och nu flyttar sig Even närmare honom, låter honom komma åt bättre och lägger sin hand på Isaks axel, precis där axeln möter halsen och den stickade tröjan börjar kännas för varm nu. Han känner Evens hand som stryker honom upp längs halsen, hans långa fingrar som kitlas i hårfästet i nacken samtidigt som tummen stryker honom över kinden, nära mungipan men inte tillräckligt nära. Han vrider huvudet mot Evens hand, trycket Evens hand mot sin kind, låter läpparna bara nudda hans tumme. Blundar, vågar nästan inte titta upp, glöm inte att andas. 

_Känselkropparna sitter som tätast i fingertopparna. På läpparna. Och på tungan._


	10. 10

Even hade gjort en deal med sig själv efter senaste maniska episoden, innan han flyttade hit. Han skulle vara _chill_. Inte sådär intensiv som han själv visste att han kunde vara, inte sådär extremt kontaktsökande, han skulle inte titta sådär länge på folk, hålla fast deras blick tills de blev nervösa, nä. Han skulle vara mer normal, mer chill. Skulle absolut inte ta initiativet eller första steget. Men det var så svårt att veta vart gränsen för chill och normal gick, han älskade ju människor, älskade att få höra deras historier, att få prata med dem, titta på dem, utforska dem. Ville gärna kramas, lägga en hand på axeln, känna in. Det var en av anledningarna till att han hade trivts så bra på Kaffebrenneriet, och att han hade dragit in multum i dricks. Han var bra med folk. På ett professionellt plan, då. Som barista var det helt okej att vara lite too much, att le, hålla blicken, nästan flörta. Folk blev glada av det, kände sig sedda, köpte en extra kaka till kaffet, han gjorde extra snygga hjärtan i deras cappuccino och sen så skildes de åt, han tog sig an nästa kund och den föregående gick därifrån med ett leende på läpparna, en varm kaffe i handen och känslan av att blivit sedd. Gott så. 

Men när det kom till vänskaps- och kärleksrelationer så blev det liksom svårare. Tjejer läste alltid in för mycket i hans sätt att vara, de övertolkade alltid signalerna, trodde att han var förälskad i dem bara för att han ägnade dem uppmärksamhet, lyssnade på dem. Personligen så tyckte han nog att det sa mer om andra killar än om honom själv, men det blev ändå problematiskt när någon han ville ha som en kompis kände sig avvisad för att han inte ville mer. Och han hade gått på ett par nitar själv vad gällde killar, när han såg tecken som uppenbarligen inte fanns. Värst var när han fick för sig att hans bästa vän var intresserad av honom. Initierade en kyss som visade sig vara högst olämplig och de hade inte pratat sedan dess. 

Men så hade Isak lagt sin hand på Evens knä, och inte tagit bort den när Even strök med fingrarna över den. Den hade nästan slutat darra istället, och Isak hade sett på honom genom ögonfransarna, huvudet sänkt, kinderna lite röda och det ljuvliga håret i stora lockar runt hans ansikte. Läpparna röda och lite mörka efter vinet och Even hade fortsatt att låta sina fingrar stryka honom lätt över handen. Försökt fånga hans blick. 

Tillslut var det Isak som slöt avståndet mellan dem, lutade sig framåt med ena handen över soffans ryggstöd som för att hålla sig uppe, andra handen på Evens knä. En lätt kyss, bara. Läppar mot läppar, ögonen slutna. Even vågar inte röra sig, är inte riktigt säker på vad som händer, om han drömmer. Vågar inte öppna ögonen förrän han hör Isaks röst. 

”Du.. förlåt. Du kanske inte ville.. du kanske inte ens gillar..”


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni fortsätter att göra mig oändligt glad med era fina kommentarer <3

Fan, han hade gjort bort sig. Här hade Even förbarmat sig över honom, hjälpt honom, gett honom kläder, bjudit honom på mat och så lutar sig Isak fram och kysser honom. Hade han fått någon slags köldknäpp tidigare idag, eller vad var det för fel? Hade parfymen från Evens tröja stigit honom åt huvudet? Nu kunde han ju inte stanna här, Even skulle garanterat kasta ut honom. Någon jävla gräns finns det ju, man bjuder in en okänd människa, bjuder på mat och blir i princip antastad på köpet. Fan. 

Men det var bara det att Isak inte kunde se sig mätt på Even, han var bara så.. fantastisk. Fin. Inkännande. Fick Isak att vilja öppna sig, herregud, det han berättat för Even ikväll har han inte sagt till någon levande själ. Och om han berättat det minsta lilla om sin mamma för någon så brukar han utelämna grejen om att hon i princip terroriserar honom på grund av att han är gay. Det brukar han nämligen inte heller säga. Men sen så hade Even öppnat sig också, det kändes som att han anförtrott sig åt Isak, och han hade sett rentutav rädd ut när han berättade om sin sjukdom och Isak hade gjort sitt bästa för att trösta och peppa lite och visa att det var okej. Allt var okej, när han fick sitta här nära Even i hans lilla soffa och äta hans fantastiska mat från vitt standardporslin och dricka vin ur dricksglas från Ikea. Allt var perfekt. Och så ville han bara säga tack, bara förmedla hur fantastiskt tacksam han var, och så blev det såhär. 

När han tittar upp igen är Evens ögon mörka, kinderna lite rosiga. Rummet är ganska mörkt, bara en liten lampa tänd på sängbordet, och så ljuset från staden som silar in genom det våta fönstret. Hans ögon bränner nästan hål i Isak, studerar honom intensivt och Isak hinner nästan få panik, har glömt att dra in luft igen. Evens läppar rör sig som om han vill säga något, och Isak är beredd, vet att det kommer nu, ett ”jag är inte homo, herregud”, men istället hör han ett viskat ”Isak” innan han känner Evens mun mot sin igen. Mer insisterande den här gången, inte bara en fjäderlätt kyss, och Even håller honom om axeln, låter handen vandra upp till nacken igen, begraver den i hans hår, starka fingrar mot hårbotten. Efter några sekunder blir det svårt att kyssas då de båda ler så mycket, men sen tar Isak tag i Evens t-shirt och drar sig närmare honom, sätter sig på knä i soffan och låter armarna lägga sig runt Evens axlar. Känner på huden i nacken, det mjuka håret som lockar sig där, musklerna på axlarna och skuldrorna som rör sig när Evens händer stryker honom längs ryggen och sidan.


	12. 12

Det tog flera sekunder för Evens hjärna att komma ikapp, tusen tankar som bara snurrade runt i ilfart och samtidigt var det helt tomt, bara brus. Det enda som kändes var avtrycket Isaks läppar lämnat på hans egna, de fantastiska läpparna som han fick tvinga sig själv att sluta stirra på, med den säregna amorbågen. Det var inte förrän Isak bad om ursäkt som Even såg hur skräckslagen han var, en skymt av det han själv upplevt för inte längesedan svepte över Isaks ansikte, han slöt sig, ryggade tillbaka, trodde han hade korsat en gräns, men det hade han ju inte, han hade öppnat en dörr. Han skyndar sig, vill försäkra Isak om att det är okej, han vill det här – han vill inget annat än det här – och lutar sig framåt, fångar Isak i ytterligare en kyss. En som visar att det är bra. Allt är bra. Allt är så, så bra. 

Om Isak var kall förut så glöder han nu, tänker Even. Det svaga lampskenet silas igenom hans hår, det är gyllene och rufsigt efter att han tagit av sig Evens stickade tröja, och efter att Even har dragit sina händer igenom det flera gånger. Isak sitter gränsle över honom i soffan, hela hans kropp så nära Even nu, Isaks armar korsade runt hans nacke, läppar mot läppar. Isaks starka lår på utsidan av hans höfter, ryggen lite böjd utåt för att kunna kyssa Even. Äntligen har Even fått låta sina händer stryka över den breda ryggen, känna hur överkroppen smalnar av mot midjan, de smala höfterna, utsidan på låren. Hans kläder, fast på en annan kropp, och han vill känna mer, hur Isak känns under hans kläder, vill känna Isak, inte tyg. Lägger händerna i glipan mellan byxor och tröja på Isaks rygg, stryker försiktigt uppåt, låter fingrarna smaka mjuk, varm hud. Blir modigare, stryker uppåt längs sidorna, känner revbenen som små gupp under fingrarna. Isak har lagt sitt huvud mot Evens axel, han känner hans andedräkt i örat, en suck av välbehag när Isak klamrar sig fast vid honom, flyttar sig närmare, pressar sitt bröst mot Evens och låter sina fingrar kamma genom hans hår. 

”Du är så himla fin”, viskar han. ”kan inte fatta att det var du som släppte in mig av alla människor.” Han hummar när Even pressar honom mot sig, fortfarande med händerna på hans rygg, på bar hud, under tröjan. 

”Förlåt, men jag är så glad att du glömde din väska, Isak.”


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitlen är fortfarande korta, men som kompensation får ni dubbel update!   
> Återigen tusen tack för att ni läser och delar med er av era tankar, ni gör mig så glad! <3

Det är längesedan Isak kysste någon. Studierna har tagit mycket tid, och först var det omställningen att komma till ett helt nytt ställe, vara okänd med gator, byggnader, människor. Dessutom kände han ingen, verkligen ingen. Önskade ibland att han sökt in i Oslo istället, då hade han kanske kunnat läsa med Sana. Hon låg i och för sig ett år före honom, hade inte tagit något sabbatsår efter gymnasiet, hade alltid haft ett stenhårt fokus. Och hundraprocentigt stöd hemifrån, i alla fall vad gällde studierna. Isak hade tvekat mer, varit trött efter gymnasiet, så trött. Jobbat timmar i en mataffär, något som inte krävde tankeverksamhet, bara så han höll sig flytande. Sparade en del, han var duktig på att leva snålt. Hade erfarenhet, liksom. Funderat över framtiden, kände att han ville komma bort. Hade träffat en kille ett tag, men det var inget som höll, de var för olika. Så det fanns liksom inget kvar för honom i Oslo, särskilt inte då många av kompisarna flyttade iväg för att plugga. 

Oavsett om det var längesedan han kysste någon, så vet han att han aldrig kysst någon som kysser som Even. Hans läppar rör sig så mjukt mot Isaks, inte hetsigt och slafsigt, utan mer nyfiket. Som att han smakar på honom, och älskar det han känner. Hans tunga som sänder ilningar ner i magen och längs ryggen, där Evens händer tar emot dem och stryker dem upp mot bröstet igen. In mot hjärtat, upp mot halsen. Mjuka fingrar mot len hud, modiga fingrar längs byxlinningen, och Isak kan inte låta bli att svanka, att sträcka på halsen där Even har läpparna nu, han kysser sig upp mot örat och låter händerna fatta tag om Isaks höfter, trycker honom mot sig, möter med sina egna höfter, stönar lågt när Isak spänner låren och reser sig lite, för att sedan trycka sig ner i hans knä igen, möta honom i hans rörelser. 

Det var korkat att grensla Even. I mjukisbyxor, dessutom, där inget går att dölja. 

Det var det bästa beslutet någonsin.


	14. 14

De rör sig långsamt tillsammans, Isak fram och tillbaka, Even har äntligen vågat lägga sina händer på hans rumpa, drar honom mot sig, nedåt, möter honom och det är egentligen obekvämt för han har ganska tighta jeans på sig, men det är också helt fantastiskt underbart. Panna mot panna nu, de kysser varandra långsamt, stannar upp, Isak andas med munnen öppen, ögonen är halvslutna. Hans händer runt Evens nacke, i hans hår, på hans bröst. Starka, med långa fingrar, korta naglar. Stryker honom längs axlarna, fattar tag om hans bröstkorg, smeker sig ner längs Evens armar och pressar hans händer mot sin egen kropp. Det är så oskyldigt men så intensivt. Playlisten på Spotify har tagit slut för en stund sedan, och nu spelas bara random låtar upp på samma tema. Svaga melodislingor som ingen lyssnar på, datorn dör nog snart utan strömsladd. En bil som tutar någonstans i närheten, men Even hör bara Isaks andetag mot sin kind. Ett litet gnyende när han pressar Isak ner mot sig, känner att han är hård, har varit det en lång stund nu. Lika länge som Even. 

Och Even har aldrig gått längre än såhär, inte med en kille. Något hångel på en klubb för ett tag sedan, en kropp som pressade sig mot honom, ett lår mellan hans egna ben, sugmärken på hans hals, men inte mer. Han var med Sonja så länge, har inte hunnit utforska detta. Men han vill. Han vill, det är som att lusten bara rullar in över honom som en våg, sköljer över honom, blir allomfattande. Den där starka lusten som han inte känt sedan – ja, när? När han och Sonja precis blivit ihop? När de ägnade varje vaken stund åt att utforska varandra? Han vet inte, bryr sig inte. Provar att lyfta Isaks tröja lite, dra upp den, vill se honom. Isak stannar till, möter Evens blick med svarta ögon. Drar snabbt av sig både t-shirt och hoodie. Låter Even se, känna, dra med fingrarna längs åsarna mellan muskler, runt bröstvårtor och över revben. Suckar då Even kysser längs ett nyckelben, spänner ryggen när han provar läpparna runt en bröstvårta och suger lätt. Isak skälver, Even känner gåshuden under fingertopparna, han fryser igen. 

”Kom, vi flyttar oss.”


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I veckan kommer det gå lite/mycket långsammare med uppdateringar, eftersom jag måste jobba jättemycket. Så kan det vara.   
> Återigen tack för alla fina kommentarer, de värmer! <3

Evens säng är smal, lika smal som Isaks, så de måste ligga tätt. Hans kuddar är däremot fluffigare, täcket mer tyngd i, det prasslar när man rör sig. Antagligen fyllt med dun. Sängkläderna är sträva mot huden, nytvättade, de doftar av något blommigt tvättmedel, en ren doft. Evens hud är mjuk mot hans egen, han släpper jeansen som han precis drog av honom nedanför sängen. Tvekar en sekund, men tar sedan av sig sina, Evens, mjukisbyxor också. Lägger sig nära igen, låter benen kroka i varandra, drar upp täcket ordentligt, förser sig skamlöst av Evens värme, känner hans arm runt sig som drar honom närmare, finner hans läppar igen. Fortsätter att kyssas, han vill aldrig sluta, får inte nog. 

Det går så fort, men ändå så långsamt, det är ingen brådska men Isak vill hinna med allt. Hela dagen har varit full av ytterligheter, av motsatser. För tolv timmar sedan packade han ihop sina saker på sitt rum, nästan identiskt med detta. Gick ut, hade planen för dagen och helgen klar. Plugg, god mat, netflix, kanske köra en omgång tvättmaskiner nu när det fanns lediga tider. Ensam, såklart. Men så kom sms:en när han satt där på biblioteket. Regnet. Fler meddelanden från mamma, ännu mer regn, kaos i huvudet, den där skammen som väller upp ibland fastän han motat bort den så många gånger, fastän han vet att han inte har gjort något fel. Iskylan, hur bortkommen han kände sig, så ensam, ingen att ringa, ingen att gå till. Och så kom Even. Räddade honom på så många olika sätt. Han hoppas att han får stanna kvar. Här, med Even, i hans rum som ligger i byggnaden bredvid Isaks, men som lika gärna skulle kunna ligga i ett parallellt universum. Där allt är varmt, mjukt, tryggt. Och där han inte är ensam. 

Tankarna får tårarna att välla upp i ögonen på honom, han försöker mota bort dem, försöker komma tillbaka till här och nu, men det går inte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det går framåt, men långsamt. Hoppas ni inte blev besvikna nu. Men, som sagt, vi är ju bara på skärtorsdagskvällen än så länge. Och påsken är lång! :)


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Det är bra nu. Isak grät inte på grund av Even, han hade inte gjort något fel, inte gått för fort fram. Det var bara hela dagen och världen som kom ikapp honom, trötthet, rädsla, skam – han hade berättat om dagens sms från sin mamma, det blev tydligen värre under såna här religiösa högtider. Och nu skulle ju Jesus dö för våra synders skull, synder som Isaks liv och hur han valde att leva det. Isak hade viskat fram det, låtit Even hålla honom, armarna runt honom, Isaks ansikte i hans bröst, inbäddade i täcket. Frågat med skälvande stämma om han fick stanna, om det var okej att han sov här, och Even hade sagt som det var. Att han hoppades att Isak aldrig ville gå hem. Att han hade förberett sig på att spendera en långhelg helt själv, ta promenader i en nedstängd stad och dricka upp sitt vin helt själv, men att han var oändligt glad att han sluppit. Att Isak var helt fantastisk och det inte var något fel på honom, att han fick sova nu, att Even skulle hålla om honom hela natten. Och när han vaknade imorgon skulle han få kaffe och Evens special-äggröra med en hemlig ingrediens. Och rostat bröd såklart. Och kyssar. Flera stycken. Så många han ville ha.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag blev sjuk! Inget jobb, men kan ju inte hålla mig från att skriva lite mellan febertopparna, såklart.   
> <3

Even har hållit vad han lovat, inte släppt Isak på hela natten, och han vaknar inpackad i Evens täcke, med Evens armar runt sig, utsövd. Varm. En bra känsla i magen. Even hade tröstat honom igår kväll, hållit honom, lyssnat på honom, inte dömt. Han känner att han rodnar när han tänker på hur han bröt ihop. Igår var ingen bra dag, men samtidigt den bästa. 

Even ligger klistrad mot honom, lite halvt över honom med ena benet över Isaks höft. Som att han beskyddat honom i sömnen, inte velat låta något komma åt honom, tänker Isak. Eller hindrat honom från att gå. Isak vill aldrig gå härifrån. Nånsin. 

Nu med näsan mot Evens bröst känner han den där parfymen ännu tydligare. Doften blandad med hud, med Evens egen doft. Deodorant, lite svett, någon hårprodukt. Mjuk hud som Isak försiktigt drar näsan längs, bara lite, han vill inte röra sig för mycket och väcka Even. Låter läpparna nudda huden också, kysser lätt där axeln blir hals. Andas in, låter stryker lätt med sina fingrar på Evens rygg. Even svarar med att pressa sig närmare honom, dra in honom mot sig med benet över hans höft. 

Han är sjukt kissnödig och trasslar sig ur Evens grepp försiktigt. Ryser lite av den svalare luften utanför täcket, Even vaknar såklart till. 

”Nej, gå inte.” Han är fortfarande i gränslandet mellan sömn och vakenhet, rösten lite hes och ögonen inte helt öppna. Lika ljuvligt vacker som igår, det mörkblonda håret i en enda röra, ljusa ögonfransar och små födelsemärken i ansiktet och ner över halsen. Isak vill räkna dem, kyssa dem, utforska mer. Snart. Om Even låter honom. 

”Jag ska bara på toa, kommer strax.”

Han kissar, tvättar händerna och blaskar av ansiktet med kallt vatten. Betraktar sig i spegeln. Håret lever sitt eget liv, igår hade Even sagt att han tyckte det var vackert, att Isak var vacker. Alla dom där grejorna som Isak ibland stör sig på hos sig själv – håret som är otämjbart, de smala läpparna, de barnsliga tänderna – hade Even sagt var fina. Kammat genom hans hår med fingrarna, kysst honom över hela munnen, på ögonlocken, halsen – överallt där han kom åt. Isak hoppades att han ville fortsätta kyssa honom idag också. Hoppades att han inte blivit avskräckt, trött på Isak som inte kunde ta sig samman, som inte kunde ta hand om sig själv. Men Even hade kallat honom stark igen. Stark och modig, som klarat så mycket, fått tårar i ögonen då han berättat om sin mamma, hållit honom och vyssjat honom igår kväll tills han somnade.


	18. 18

Even är vaken när Isak kommer ut från badrummet, har satt sig lite upp i sängen, lagt ett par kuddar bakom huvudet. Kan inte vända bort blicken, Isak i bara boxershorts. Svarta, tighta, med röd resår. Går ner en bit på hans lår. Starka ben med ljusa hår på, muskulös överkropp. Breda axlar och tydligt definierade muskler. Even kan inte vända bort blicken, ler mot Isak, lyfter lite på täcket och gestikulerar åt honom att han ska komma. Han rodnar lite, men kryper snabbt ner hos Even, nära intill, lägger sitt ansikte mot Evens hals. 

”Kollade du på mig?”

”Förlåt. Kunde inte låta bli. Du är så sjukt snygg. Men det här är bättre då.”

”Vadå?”

”När du är nära, så jag kan hålla om dig.”

”Det gillar jag också. Och du får gärna se på mig. Om jag får se på dig.”

Even ler och glider ner jämnsides med Isak, drar honom intill sig, sveper håret ur pannan på honom, följer ögonbrynet med tummen, stryker honom över underläppen, lutar sig fram för att kyssa honom. Väntar in Isak, är fortfarande inte säker på att han får göra såhär, att han får ta för sig av honom på det här viset, vill veta att Isak är med, på samma spår. Men Isak möter honom halvvägs, med ivriga kyssar, hans hand på Evens axel, men snart flyttar den sig upp längs halsen, kinden, upp i håret. Kyssarna blir hetare och hetare, deras tungor möts och Even kan inte hålla tillbaka ett stön, något som gör Isak ännu ivrigare. Han häver sig lite upp på armarna, och Even drar honom över sig, njuter av hela Isaks kropp över sin egen, varm, len hud över spända muskler och Isak trycker sig mot honom, han är minst lika hård som Even nu. Isaks lår är mellan Evens ben, och han pressar sig uppåt, låter huvudet falla bakåt och Isak kysser honom på halsen, små, våta, sugande kyssar som kittlar och sprider sig genom hela kroppen, vågor av värme och vällust som fortplantar sig, förökar sig tills de helt tagit över. All lust från igår är tillbaka, starkare och säkrare efter natten de delat tätt intill varandra.

Even stryker med händerna över Isaks rygg, känner på de starka skuldrorna, den fasta rumpan, knådar skinkorna genom tyget och trycker Isak mot sig, känner sig nästa berusad av lust, vill se mer, vill se allt, göra allt. Isak stönar mot hans hals, fortsätter att kyssa sig uppåt, mot örat, suger lite på hans örsnibb, kysser honom över kinden, lyfter huvudet och tittar på honom, ler lite. Viskar. 

”Vad vill du göra?”


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjukstugan levererar!

Isak hade liksom tagit kommandot lite, Even hade stammande förklarat att han inte visste, att han aldrig varit med en kille såhär, men att han inte ville något hellre. Att Isak var så fin, att han ville göra allt, att han fick visa honom. Om han ville. Och så hade han rodnat, ännu mer. Sagt att han hade glidmedel också. Ifall. Och kondomer, givetvis. Men att han hade testat sig också, bara för att ha det gjort liksom, när han gjort slut med sin tjej. För över ett halvår sedan. Och sen hade han inte gjort något, med någon. Isak hade stoppat honom tillslut, kysst honom igen, på läpparna, kinderna, halsen, i hela ansiktet. Små kyssar med munnen medan händerna strök lugnande över Evens kropp. Blek hud och långa lemmar, så len på insidan av armarna och låren där den tunna huden är mer skyddad och nästan inte ens helt opak. Lätta fingrar över trånga underkläder, och så Evens små gnyenden när han retas lite, inte följer konturen hela vägen utan ägnar sig åt den smala remsan med ljust hår längst ner på magen. Ganska fint hår, inte så grovt som Isaks. Blondare också. Så mjukt, och Isak vill smaka på det, känna det mot näsan. Han låter fingrarna glida längs resåren, lite under, och Even lyfter direkt på höfterna, hjälper till att få av dem. Låter sina fingrar haka i resåren på Isaks boxershorts, och snart finns inga kläder i vägen längre. Det är bara varm, mjuk hud. 

Första gången Isak hade varit med en kille hade det varit ångestladdat, minst sagt. Men också så befriande. Efter att ha förnekat sig själv så länge, levt i sin mammas sanning, fastän den skavde, men det var något fel, något som inte stämde, och kanske var det så att det var något fel på honom? Han hade brutit ihop en kväll, bara gått sin väg, hamnat på en bar, druckit en hel del och sedan hånglat upp någon på toaletten. Tillslut låste de in sig i ett bås och Isak fick en avsugning. Han minns inte mycket, tror att killen hade mörkt hår, men han fick i alla fall panik efteråt, flydde platsen och drack ännu mer. Sen hade Eskild hittat honom. Räddat honom. Om och om igen. Eskild som var så himla outgoing och som kunde driva Isak till vansinne men som lärde honom massor. Om sig själv, om andra, om försvarmekanismer, om hat. Och om kärlek, och att kärlek aldrig kunde vara fel. Så, efter en intensivkur bestående av Eskilds oupphörliga prat om killar, kuk och one night-stands samt väldigt mycket internet så kändes det i alla fall ganska okej. Han var inte ensam. Och Isak hade pratat med Jonas först av alla. Som inte lämnade honom, som knappt reagerade på Isaks världsomvälvande bekännelse. Och världen gick inte under. Inte heller när han hånglade med en kille nykter. Eller när han låg med en kille för första gången. Hade ett förhållande. För honom gick det bra, men inte för hans mamma. Så han flyttade. Igen.


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tjugonde kapitlet! Herregud, det trodde jag inte. Och än är vi bara på långfredagen..   
> Nu då, äntligen, kanske? Det här var jättesvårt att skriva, kanske för att jag lärt känna Isak och Even så bra här.   
> <3

De ligger tätt, mage mot mage, kön mot kön, och Isak hade hällt glidmedel över dem båda, smörjt det över dem, längs dem, kysst honom, tagit hans hand, och nu höll han runt dem båda. Tillsammans med Isak. Deras fingrar flätades nästan lite in i varann, fingertoppar mot fingertoppar mot hård, mjuk hud. Upp och ner, långsamt, dröjande. En miljard fjärilar i magen, i benen, i skrevet. Det fladdrade och ryckte och Even flög nästan iväg med dem, men Isak höll kvar honom, hans andra arm under Evens nacke, höll honom tätt emot, panna mot panna, de andades samma luft nu. Trasslade ihop benen, tog stöd mot varandra, Even tryckte höfterna uppåt och framåt, jagade, ville ha mer, men ville ha för alltid. Närmade sig stupet och himlen, öppnade ögonen igen, såg på Isak. Röd om kinderna nu, lockarna lite svettiga i pannan, läpparna svullna efter alla kyssar. Överjordiskt vacker, de små ljuden han gör, stönen, ljuden av dem tillsammans. Han tittar ner, mellan dem. Följer deras händers rörelse och det är vackert. Nästan obscent men så otroligt hett. Känner hur Isak ökar taken, ökar trycket, andas häftigare. Viskar att han är nära nu, vill att Even ska komma med honom. Det är allt Even behöver, allt han vill just nu, och han pressar sig mot Isak, sväljer hans stön, hans tunga i hans mun, han kommer, de kommer, han rullar över Isak, vill känna hela honom, allt det våta mellan dem, hur det slår i vågor i honom, i dem, det böljar, sköljer över dem, är allomfattande. Små stjärnor när resten av världen upphör att existera, bara Isaks hud, höfter, ljud, mun.


	21. 21

Idag får han hjälpa till att laga mat, fast inte äggröran. Den ska Even göra, han har mumlat nåt om ett familjerecept och Isaks hjärta smälter då han står i köket och sjunger med till nån töntig poplåt och nästan-dansar samtidigt som han vispar ihop äggen. Isak har på sig samma kläder som igår, Evens kläder. Hans egna hittade de i en blöt hög bredvid duschen när de tvättade av sig, så Even slängde dem i tvättmaskinen. Alla tvättstugor är ju ändå tomma nu. De kör en maskin med sängkläder också. Even hade kysst honom igen och sagt att han gärna tvättade samtliga sängkläder minst en gång i helgen. Blinkat. Och Isak hade skrattat och rodnat och erbjudit sig att hjälpa till med tvättandet. 

Han skär paprika i skivor, ställer fram glas och tallrikar, de ska sitta i soffan och äta. Kanske se en film, kanske prata. Rostar bröd, hittar en burk Nugatti i skåpet och ställer fram den också. Han älskar socker på morgonen, skiter i vad de lärt sig på näringsläran, äter sina sockrade flingor och har minst två sockerbitar i kaffet. Så det så. Det känns lätt att umgås med Even, lätt att röra sig i hans rum och öppna hans skåp och hitta hans muggar. Iklädd hans kläder. Even är generös och nyfiken och ärlig. Vansinnigt snygg, och sexet i morse hade varit fantastiskt. Han kommer på sig själv med att tänka att han inte vill att påsken någonsin ska ta slut. Even hade sagt att han ville att han skulle stanna hela helgen. Men hur blir det sedan? Vill han träffa Isak sen, när helgen är slut? Vågar han ens fråga, ta tag i det direkt, eller är det lättare och skönare att stanna kvar i bubblan, så som den är precis nu? Att ta morgondagen, eller kvällen, som den kommer. Just nu är han fast med Even, och Even med honom, han har ingenstans att ta vägen. Men det känns som att de är så mycket mer, påväg att bli så mycket mer, alla saker de berättat, allt de delat. Isak har nog aldrig varit såhär ärlig med någon, och han måste erkänna att det känns …bra. Livsfarligt – får hans hjärta att slå hårdare och hans hals att liksom stocka sig – men bra. Det hade varit så enkelt att bara vara den där coola Isak som han vet att folk gillar, den där masken han tog på sig när han flörtade med tjejer – och senare killar – när ingenting liksom spelade någon roll. Han hade kunnat göra så här också. Ändå kunnat ligga med Even, sova bredvid honom, druckit kaffe med honom på morgonen. Men det var något med honom, med hans blick, hur han lade huvudet lite på sned och verkligen lyssnade. Tog in Isak, hela Isak, inte bara ytan, det snygga, lättillgängliga, utan _allt_. Det kändes som att han såg allt. Och så bara lät han murarna falla.


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> newsflash: om man blir sjuk och inte kan jobba så får man jobba igen det sen i alla fall, särskilt om man är egen företagare. Tråkig detalj, men så har det varit. Men nu! Nu kommer det nya kapitel!   
> Hoppas ni fortfarande är med <3

De började bli bekväma i varandras sällskap nu. Even märkte hur Isak slappnade av, och lät Even ta hand om honom. Fixa mat, ta med täcket från sängen och lägga över dem i soffan. De satte på Planet Earth på Netflix, men ägnade inte de färgsprakande naturbilderna särskilt mycket uppmärksamhet. Studerade varandra istället. Skickade osten och fyllde på kaffe och bråkade om nugattin. Det värkte i bröstet på Even, detta var underbart, detta var perfekt, det var det här han ville ha. Någon som Isak, någon som visste allt om honom och som stannade och som såg på honom sådär som Isak gjorde. Med nyfikenhet och lust och någon som Even så gärna ville tro var lite kärlek. Eller något som skulle kunna utvecklas till det i alla fall. För Even var redan förlorad. Förlorad i de blonda lockarna, de grågröna ögonen, skrattet som han lyckades locka fram ganska ofta, de varma händerna, den mjuka huden. Åh. Han ville ha mer. Ville känna igen. Ville stanna kvar, ville ha kvar, ville aldrig att påsken skulle ta slut, hoppades i sin enfald att Isak aldrig skulle få tillbaka sin ryggsäck med sin nyckel i. Ville be honom att stanna för alltid, att bli hans, att aldrig sluta kyssa honom. 

Han drar Isak intill sig, lutar honom mot sitt bröst, hoppas att det är okej – det är en sån intim grej att göra, men det är så skönt och känns så bra – och Isak slappnar av direkt, lutar sitt huvud mot Evens bröst och Even kan inte låta bli att borra ner sin näsa i hans hår, kyssa hans huvud. Viskande fråga om det är okej och få svaret när Isak tar hans arm och lägger den om sin överkropp, tar hans hand och flätar ihop deras fingrar. Låter sina läppar nudda Evens handrygg, tittar upp och söker Evens läppar med sin mun. 

Snart har han Isak grensle över sig i soffan igen, fast den här gången ligger han ner. Han ligger ner och han är inte lika nervös när han låter händerna vandra upp under tröjan, ner över rumpan och kamma genom lockarna på Isak. Minns hur de känns från igår och i morse, men vill lära sig utantill, vill aldrig glömma. Isak trycker sig mot honom och Even känner hur hård han är, lika hård som Isak och alla kläder är i vägen. Han vill känna hud och värme, vill känna det grova håret mot näsan, smaka den silkeslena huden. Han måste få smaka. Hoppas Isak låter honom.


	23. 23

Even sa att han ville prova, med munnen. Sa att han aldrig sugit av någon förut, frågade om han fick. Rodnade. Tryckte Isak mot sig, kysste honom igen, viskade att han var så snygg, att han var så glad att Isak var här och hjärtat fick inte plats i bröstet på Isak just nu, han klamrade sig fast, kysste Even igen och igen, sa att han fick göra vad han ville med honom. 

Så Even satte honom upp i soffan. Klädde av honom långsamt. Lade täcket över hans axlar eftersom han ju verkade vara så frusen hade han sagt, blinkat och kysst Isak igen. För kanske hundrade gången. Nu satt han mellan Isaks ben, på knä på golvet, och drog lite i Isak så han satt längre ner i soffan, närmare Even. Gjorde en grej av att han inte kunde, att han aldrig hade gjort det här förut men med det där glittret i ögonen som fick Isaks ben att bli gelé och hans mage att fyllas med fjärilar. Säger till Isak att han måste säga vad han gillar, vad som är skönt, eftersom han inte har någon aning. Slickar från insidan på knät upp till ljumsken, trycker isär Isaks ben ännu lite mer. Frågar om det är bra. Isak kan bara svälja och nicka, kämpar för att hålla ögonen öppna, är så hård nu på grund av Even, och Even gör likadant på andra sidan. Gnider nästippen lätt mot pungen som har dragit ihop sig i den svala luften. Trycker ansiktet närmare och låter tungspetsen glida från mellangården, över pungen, längs hela skaftet. Avslutar med en lätt kyss högst upp. Frågar igen om det är bra, om det är såhär man gör, ögonen är mörka nu men Even ler lite, lyfter ögonbrynen sådär som han gör, Isak nickar och andas in lite darrigt, och Even provar igen. Lägger tungan längre ner, han är nästan mellan skinkorna nu, och låter den göra ett fuktigt spår hela vägen upp igen. Fortsätter, långsamt, prövande. Tittar ofta upp på Isak, låter fingrarna vandra över hans överkropp och flätar sina fingrar mellan Isaks, håller hans hand. 

Isak har varit i den här situationen förut, har haft sex – har haft ganska mycket sex till och med – men aldrig såhär. Aldrig med någon som kysst hans knäveck och strukit med nästippen längst ner på magen och som tagit på honom som om varje centimeter av hans kropp var av det dyrbaraste material. Han har aldrig känt sig såhär.. dyrkad. Det är ljust i rummet, blekt dagsljus utanför och Even kan se allt, men det är bra, känns inte jobbigt, han vill inte gömma sig, vill vara här, vill att Even ska kunna se honom. Kunna höra honom, han vet inte med sig att han låtit såhär innan, låtit ljuden slippa ur munnen på honom på det här sättet, men nu dras de ur honom, går inte att stoppa när Even äntligen tar honom i munnen, djupare varje gång och han vet att han inte kommer att kunna hålla länge. Inte när Even tittar på honom, stönar runt honom, tar på honom. Orgasmen överraskar, han hinner precis trycka bort Even, ropar nästan, innan han kommer. Känner Evens hand om sig, hör sitt namn, känner musklerna dra ihop sig, han kan nästan inte sitta stilla, måste sluta ögonen, tar spjärn med händerna i soffan, hoppas att han inte fläckar ner klädseln. Känner Evens händer på sig, hans läppar mot axeln, halsen, hör hans röst, nära. Känner att kroppen blir helt mjuk, musklerna slappnar av. Even sitter bredvid honom, nära, ser på honom. 

”Så?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okej, det här kapitlet har jag slitit med, suddat, skrivit om, suddat osv massa gånger. Nu hade det fått ligga i några dagar och så kanske det inte var så himla förfärligt? Eller?  
> Stötta gärna en osäker skribent här..  
> <3


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för kärlek och pepp, här kommer mer!   
> <3

De stannar inne resten av dagen, det känns inte ens trångt i Evens lilla rum. Inte instängt, bara underbar avskildhet. De får vara ifred. Evens har lagt sin telefon någonstans, på ljudlös, bortglömd. Isak har fortfarande på sig Evens kläder, och Even kan inte se sig mätt på honom. Han upptäcker något nytt varje gång han tittar. Ett födelsemärke. Ett nytt sorts leende. Lite guld i de annars gröna ögonen. De flyttar sig mellan sängen och soffan, kollar på filmer, pratar massor, hånglar, slumrar, har alltid kontakt. En hand på ett ben, fingrar i håret, läppar mot halsen, aldrig ensamma. Even berättar om sina favoritfilmer, filmer han vill leva i, uppleva – och de som han skulle vilja göra själv och Isak lyssnar uppmärksamt, släpper honom aldrig med blicken och Even känner sig sedd och hörd och kanske till och med förstådd. Inte avfärdad med att han är orealistisk, att det är alldeles för svårt att slå sig in på en sådan marknad, att det är en osäker försörjning – sånt som han hört till leda, utan Isak är stöttande och kanske till och med lite imponerad. Har aldrig tänkt på sakerna Even visar honom förut, säger att han inte har ett konstnärligt öga utan lutar sig mer på vetenskap och fakta, gillar att veta hur saker verkligen är, vill ha ett rakt svar, liksom. 

Even tänker på det, tänker att han kanske ska fråga. I det här fallet skulle han också vilja ha ett rakt svar, på vad det är som håller på att hända. Mellan dem. De har liksom korsat gränsen för ”jag släpper in dig och räddar dig undan regnet och lånar dig torra kläder” för länge sedan. Samtidigt är deras samvaro tidsbegränsad, imorgon har affärerna öppet igen, kortare än vanligt, men ändå. Isak kommer hämta sin väska. Det är klart han måste, alla hans grejor ligger där, dator och skolböcker och allt. Och nyckel. Så han kan gå hem. Och lämna Even med en lägenhet tommare än någonsin. Han andas in ett skakigt andetag och skjuter de tankarna åt sidan, längre bak. Kan inte ta i dem nu. Makar sig närmre Isak i soffan, får en kyss på kinden och ett leende, men kan inte sluta tänka på hur det vore att ha Isak i sitt liv alltid. Om det skulle fungera. Om han skulle kunna fungera i ett förhållande, vara så nära någon utan att känna sig kvävd eller övervakad, utan att Isak skulle känna att han var tvungen att hålla koll på Even eller säga åt honom att inte dricka så mycket eller att gå och lägga sig i tid för det är viktigt med sömnen. Om det har gått tillräckligt lång tid sedan Sonja, om han är redo igen. Om det ens är schysst mot Isak, att lura in honom i något. Even vet att han kan vara ganska krävande, att han är mycket liksom. Sonja sa ofta det. Fick honom att tro att han var ett arbete snarare än en kärlek. Något hon var tvungen att ta tag i, ett projekt, inte en pojkvän. Självförtroendet var verkligen i botten där ett tag, men han har jobbat på det. Varit med sig själv, lärt känna sig själv. Det var därför det var ett så himla bra beslut att flytta hit. Och det går ju, han klarar ju sig själv. Men han vill inte vara själv. Inte alltid. Inte nu.


	25. 25

Det mörknar ute, regnet piskar mot rutorna igen, och de är båda hungriga. Slänger in färdiga pizzor i ugnen, det blir alltid godare än i micron, degen blir krispig och inte svampig, förklarar Even och Isak måste himla med ögonen lite åt honom, till och med färdigpizza ska Even göra till något extra, liksom. Men det är så fint. Att han bryr sig. Att han verkar bry sig om Isak också. Känslan av att vara omhändertagen blir bara starkare och starkare i Evens närvaro, och han vill nästan inte erkänna det för sig själv, men han älskar det. Suger åt sig som en svamp. Det var så längesedan någon tog hand om honom, lade märke till vad han gillar, ansträngde sig för att just han skulle ha det extra bra. Even gör allt det där. 

De hade duschat tillsammans tidigare idag, efter frukosten. Och det andra. Hade fortsatt att hångla i duschen, ångan och det varma vattnet gjorde allt halt och lent och fantastiskt, och Isak hade fått Even att komma på rekordtid. Hade Even sagt i alla fall, han var mer än lovligt generad över att det gått så snabbt, men Isak var i hemlighet lite glad över att det verkade som att Even tappade kontrollen. Med honom. På grund av honom. Sen hade Even tvättat hans hår, tvättat hela honom, och där hade den kommit igen, den där känslan av att bli omhändertagen. Att bli tagen på, och inte bara i en sexuell kontext, utan av omsorg. Evens armar runt honom under det heta vattnet och sedan hade han plockat fram rena underkläder åt Isak, sagt åt honom att låna vad han ville i badrummet och grävt fram en ny tandborste ur badrumsskåpet. Det var nästan läskigt hur fort det hade gått, hur hemma han kände sig med Even, hos Even.

”Jag går till affären imorgon då, när de öppnar. Måste kolla om min väska är kvar. Eller vill du följa med?” Hoppas han vill följa med. Isak är inte redo att lämna. Vill nästan inte gå och hämta sin väska men han måste ju det, herregud. 

” _Selvfølgelig_! Hoppas den är kvar! Ska det bli skönt att komma hem sen eller?”


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack till Pagnilagni som påminde mig om dr Skrulles visdomsord - de passade ju perfekt här! <3
> 
> (Och förlåt för ultrakort kapitel, men nu kommer de tre sista på en gång!)

Åh gud. Varför sa han så? Han ser direkt på Isaks ansiktsuttryck att han tolkat det som att Even vill att han ska gå hem, att Even vill vara ifred. Vilket ju är raka motsatsen till vad han känner, han vill ju att Isak ska stanna, alltid. Är egentligen bara rädd att Isak inte vill det. Och enda sättet att få reda på det? Att fråga, givetvis. En av de första läkarna han gick till när de märkte att det var något med Even, att de inte kunde skylla humörsvängningarna på puberteten längre, hon hade sagt just det. Att orden var som små broar som förband människorna till varandra. Människorna då, de ville hon likna vid öar. Hade till och med citerat någon dikt för att liksom ytterligare befästa sin tes och Even minns att han hade tyckt att det var ganska pinsamt, att hon var så himla konstig. Men ändå. Hon hade fått honom att prata. Med henne, med sina föräldrar. Inse vikten av kommunikation, att om han inte pratade och sa hur han mådde och hur han kände så skulle det faktiskt gå åt helvete, särskilt i hans situation. Hon hade svurit, det minns han tydligt. Enda läkaren som han träffat som gjort det. 

Han hinner till och med väga för- och nackdelarna. Om han inte säger något så går Isak hem i tron om att Even inte vill ha honom där. Om han säger något och Isak inte känner likadant så går han hem. Det kan ju inte bli värre än så, eller hur? Det och lite förödmjukelse, möjligen. Bästa scenariot dock: han säger något och Isak känner likadant.

Ja.

Så var det väl dags då.


	27. 27

Even har sett bekymrad ut en stund nu, format ord med läpparna som inte blivit till ljud och Isak har målat scenarier i huvudet, det ena värre än det andra. _Nu blir han utkastad. Even är trött på honom. Han känner sig utnyttjad. Han tycker det ska bli skönt att Isak går. Han har inbillat sig hela tiden, det var bara sex för Even, inte samma känslor som Isak känner._

”Isak, det var inte så jag menade, förlåt, det lät helt fel. Jag vill ju inte att du ska gå.”

”Nej?”

”Nej.” Even flyttar sig närmare honom, tar hans hand, ser ner på deras händer, låter fingertopparna stryka över Isaks handflata. Ser upp och möter Isaks blick. ”Jag har aldrig känt såhär förut. Någonsin.”

Och Isak hänger inte riktigt med på vad det är som händer just nu, men Even ser på honom med sina vackra blåa ögon, en blick som är så full av sårbarhet och öppenhet, så ärlig och han ser nästan lite rädd ut, och Isak vill inte att Even ska vara rädd. Samlar sig nog för att kunna viska. ”Inte jag heller.”, fattar Evens hand, håller den med sina båda, lutar sig mot honom, lägger pannan mot hans panna och känner snart Evens läppar mot sina. De ler båda in i kyssen efter en stund, men kan inte sluta, inte släppa.


	28. 28

Det är så mycket Even vill säga, berätta, fråga. Klargöra, kanske. Definiera. Men det är okej, det kan vänta. Det är ingen brådska. De har pratat massor, berättat massor, vet massor. Even vet att Isak har sagt saker till honom som han inte berättat för någon annan. Och Even har berättat också. De vet. Det är lugnt. Och de vet att de vill fortsätta vara tillsammans, att Isak kan gå hem, men att han vill komma tillbaka, att de båda vill det. Att Even kan följa med honom. Att bara för att han får tillbaka sin väska och sin nyckel så är det inte slutet på något, bara början. Och just nu har de faktiskt inte tid att prata, för de är nakna igen och Even kan inte hålla en enda tanke i huvudet, kan inte forma ord, för Isak är i honom, rör sig långsamt fram och tillbaka och håller Even kvar på jorden med tyngden av sin kropp. Fjäderlätta kyssar längs käken och halsen, hans andedräkt i Evens öra och han ryser av välbehag, klamrar sig fast med sina händer runt Isaks överarmar, korsar benen runt hans midja, drar honom närmare och djupare och han visste inte att det skulle kännas såhär. Att det kunde kännas såhär. Det är hans första gång med en kille, första gången han känner någon inne i sig, och han har aldrig gett så mycket av sig själv innan, lämnat över makten så fullständigt, aldrig gjort sig så sårbar. Han undrar om Sonja kände likadant, om det alltid känns likadant att vara den som tar emot, oavsett kön. Tvingar bort tanken lika snabbt som den kom, för han vill inte tänka på Sonja nu, vill inte tänka på någon annan än Isak. 

Efteråt ligger de tätt omslingrade och viskpratar. Länge. Bara det svaga ljuset från staden som silas genom det regnvåta fönstret lyser upp rummet, knappt nog att se varandra, men de känner. Even känner när Isak ler mot hans hals, hör när hans röst blir tjockare och när orden liksom stockar sig. Och Isak låter sina fingrar följa Evens ögonbryn, hans läppar, håller honom nära. 

Imorgon ska de gå och hämta ryggsäcken, tillsammans. Kanske köpa lite färska grönsaker och öl. Och sedan ska de gå hem till Isak, så Even vet var han bor. Hämta lite kläder och laddaren till telefonen. Sen ska de gå tillbaka till Evens lägenhet, tillsammans. Och så ska de fortsätta vara. Tillsammans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tack för all kärlek och alla kommentarer, ni har peppat och inspirerat mig massor! Hoppas ni gillade slutet också, kände att jag inte kunde fortsätta hela påsken för det fanns det liksom inte material till. Och, man ska ju sluta när man har idéer kvar, var det någon klok som sa! (Det är även någon som sagt att man inte ska börja meningar med konjunktion, men.. ja. Man kan inte följa alla regler.) Ni får själva föreställa er vad de gör resten av påsken, helt enkelt. Jag tänker att det inte blir jättemycket pluggat för Isaks del till exempel, men som vi alla vet finns det ju andra sätt att lära sig anatomi på. 
> 
> Tack igen! <3<3<3


	29. Epilog: Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kunde inte hålla mig från att skriva en epilog! Den blev två (korta) kapitel, för de var tvungna att få ett var såklart.

Det doftade kryddigt och varmt när Even öppnade dörren, sorlet av många röster, av skratt. Hallen full av skor, flipflops och sneakers och några väskor, en sjal som hade trillat ur den fulla lådan på hyllan till höger. Han hade hållit Isak i handen hela vägen, men varit tvungen att släppa när de gick igenom dörren in i den smala hallen. Isak höll sig nära dock, ville inte släppa fysiskt eller med blicken, kände sig glad fast väldigt nervös. 

“Hallå, vi är hemma nu!” 

Vi. Hemma. Så bekanta ord fast på ett helt nytt ställe. För det var dem nu, de var vi. Hela tiden, alltid tillsammans, aldrig ensamma längre. Sedan de träffades i påskas hade de liksom aldrig skiljts åt. En gång hade de försökt att sova på varsitt håll, inför en stor tenta som Isak hade, men det hade slutat med att han hade fått gå tillbaka till Even mitt i natten för att överhuvudtaget få någon sömn alls. Och Even var lika vaken han, svarade i telefonen efter första signalen. Så de hade flyttat ihop. Alldeles för tidigt enligt somliga, helt på tiden enligt dem själva. För de tvivlande hade de den dåliga studentekonomin som ursäkt, då nickade alla förstående och såg lite medlidande på dem. Men sanningen var att Isak gärna hade betalat extra bara han fick bo med Even. Dricka kaffe med honom på morgnarna, stjäla hans halsduk eller hoodie inför en extra lång dag i skolan, och somna med Even tätt bredvid varje kväll. 

“Älsklingar!” en blond kvinna kommer ut genom dörren till höger och kramar om Even, länge. Hon går honom till bröstet ungefär, men Isak hinner se att hon har samma blick och samma leende som Even, det där leendet som liksom lyser upp hela ansiktet och gör att ögonen nästan försvinner. “Åh, jag har saknat dig!” säger hon och släpper taget, riktar blicken mot Isak. “Och Isak! Så fantastiskt roligt att äntligen få träffa dig!” och så blir Isak indragen i en kram, en riktig kram. Han står och balanserar lite bland alla skor, Even har gått längre in i korridoren för att göra plats åt sin mamma, möter Isaks blick över hennes axel och ler lite urskuldande, fast med så mycket kärlek. Det här är viktigt för honom, vet Isak. 

Snart har de hälsat på alla, syskon och svåger och syskonbarn och föräldrar, och det är lite mycket, men alla är himla fina. Ser genuint glada ut att få träffa honom, har uppenbarligen saknat Even som inte varit hemma i Oslo på över sex månader. Ingen tittar snett på Isak när Even tar hans hand, drar honom intill sig och kysser honom i håret, eller lägger handen på hans ben vid matbordet. Raka motsatsen mot hur det är hemma hos Isak. Eller, han räknar inte det som hemma längre. Hemma är med Even nu. Och Even kan inte sluta prata om Isak, hur bra det går för honom, hur han är bäst i klassen och vilken briljant läkare han kommer att bli och Isak rodnar men Evens mamma och pappa tittar bara på honom med stora leenden, verkar imponerade de också, särskilt pappan, och ställer frågor - riktiga, intresserade frågor, inte bara hövliga. Och det är så mycket av Even här överallt, han ser hur Even har formats av de här människorna, deras sätt, hur öppna de är, hur de ler, hur de tittar på honom och ser honom, sådär som Even gör. Ingenting är ytligt, ingenting slätas över eller hastas förbi. Det känns ärligt och fullt av omsorg. 

Han har messat med Eskild också, de ska dit imorgon och hälsa på. Han bor fortfarande med Linn, men Noora har flyttat ut. Någon ny person som hade Isaks gamla rum nu, men han kommer inte ihåg vad han hette. Eskild skulle fixa tårta, hade han lovat och tvingat Isak att köpa med sig champagne. Eller cava. Men helst champagne! Det skulle bli reunion, sa Eskild, och sa att han bjudit in fler också. Till sommarfest! Innergården var tydligen upprustad, så höll det varma vädret i sig kunde de sitta ute och äta. Och dricka. Jonas skulle också komma, Isak hade messat honom. Det skulle bli kul att träffa honom, det var liksom över ett år sedan sist. Nu skulle de vara här i någon vecka, kanske mer. De hade inte planerat så noga. Bo hos Evens föräldrar, kanske åka till någons hytta. 

Oslo kändes varmt och snällt just nu.


	30. epilog: Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppas ni inte får hål i tänderna nu!   
> <3

Efter middagen går de in i Evens rum, det står kvar som det gjorde när han bodde här. En nödgrej ifall han måste flytta hem, tror han själv. Syrrans rum har ju blivit kontor, liksom. Det var skönt att få fly undan en stund. Mamma med hjärtan i ögonen, vem är mest kär i Isak, liksom? Fast egentligen är det ju fantastiskt. Att få återvända hem efter en så pass lång tid, med den mest underbara mannen någonsin. Som charmar alla, som folk vänder sig om efter. Och han är bara Evens, vill bara vara med Even. Och att vara med Isak liknar ingenting som han har varit med om innan. Även om världen är densamma, utmaningar, fördomar och sjukdomar, så går det så mycket lättare att tackla tillsammans med honom. Even vet att han klarar sig själv, att han kan hålla sitt schema och följa sina regler, men med Isak så känns det inte ens som en utmaning, bara riktigt. Det har han sagt till sin pappa i telefonen också, de vet hur bra det går, hur bra han mår. Han hjälper Isak också, det har Isak sagt. Att han inte kan vara utan Even, och det är så det känns nu. Att de inte kan vara utan varandra, någonsin. Fast de tar en dag i taget, det har de bestämt. Och de är för alltid. 

De har krupit upp i Evens loftsäng, ligger på sidan mot varandra, nära. Isak blinkar långsamt, ser trött ut men ler. Even måste kyssa honom, en gång, två gånger. “Så fint att få komma hem till Oslo med dig.” viskar han och Isak ler igen, vinklar upp huvudet sådär och ber tyst om ytterligare en kyss. Modiga, fina Isak som besökte sin pappa tidigare idag. Lät honom hämta dem på flygplatsen, släppte aldrig Evens hand. De åt lunch där, i ett nybyggt hus i ett dyrt villaområde. Stapplande samtal runt bordet, och Even kunde se att pappan försökte men att Isak hade svårt att släppa in honom. Terje verkade genuint glad för dem i alla fall, tyckte Even. Annars hade nog Isak bara rest sig och gått därifrån, misstänker han. Han tar ingen skit längre, särskilt inte från sina föräldrar. Fina Isak, så stark. 

“Vad tänker du på?” 

Even måste samla sig. Vad han tänkte på? Isak. Alltid Isak. “Hur glad jag är att du är här med mig.” Isak himlar lite med ögonen, men lutar sig in för ännu en kyss, och Even lägger armen om honom, drar honom närmare, så nära det går. Låter handen glida in under Isaks skjorta, upp längs den mjuka huden på sidan, ner över ryggen. Öppnar munnen lite, släpper in Isak, gör kyssen djupare, men långsam. De har ju all tid i världen.

**Author's Note:**

> Jag blir jätteglad för kommentarer!  
> <3


End file.
